Tommy's Substitute
by Kctimes2
Summary: Story number one of the Dino Thunder: Revamped series. After Tommy becomes stuck in his power suit, he needs a subtitute to cover his class. Instead of Princpal Randall choosing Anton, she chooses Kim.


**A/N: **_Thanks to the all week marathon of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, I was watching "The Missing Bone." I decided to tweak the episode a bit, no I'm kidding. I decided to tweak it a lot. _

**Summary: **_Instead of Anton Mercer being called in as a substitute, I decided to have Kim be the substitute. She gets captured, and of course, Tommy comes to her rescue. Is love still there between the two?_

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing. If I did, then Kim would've been back for this season. _

**Xxxxx**

**(Two Days Earlier)**

_Kim was in her new apartment. She was back in California because she didn't want to be in Florida anymore. Her friends were in Cali, and that's where she wanted to be. There was a gymnastics gym hiring in Reefside, she decided to apply there. Unfortunately, she wouldn't able to start until next month. So for the meantime, she decided to apply for substitute teaching. _

_Her phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"_

"_Ms. Hart?" Principal Randall questioned. _

"_This is she." Kim announced. _

"_One of our teacher's has been out for a week. He probably won't be in for a while. Can you cover his class?"_

"_Yes, I can. What kind of class is it, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Science. I already have lesson plans, a friend of mine and I planned it according to the curriculum."_

"_Really?" Kim thought this new substitute job would be a piece of cake then. "Wow, that's great."_

_Principal Randall smiled. "Great, you start Monday. Have a nice day Ms. Hart." Randall hung up the phone. _

**(End Flashback)**

Kim arrived at Reefside High School. She had a meeting with Principal Mercer. The crane Ninjetti kept fidgeting with her hair, and she wanted to make a good impression on her boss. Ms. Hart was wearing a black cardigan that buttoned up to her breasts, under the cardigan was a pink shirt, her dress pants were tailored to her ankles, and she had on black heels. Her hair was done in an updo, with her bangs swept to the side.

Unbeknownst to Kim, this was a trap set up by Mesogog. He had tracked down her ranger energy, and he knew she used to be a ranger. The evil villain had a feeling Kim was special to Tommy. This would work perfect for his plan. Elsa was Principal Randall, so her plan was partly done. Her next step of the plan involved the visit to the museum, and with this visit, Kim would be captured for Mesogog. After capturing Kim, Tommy would rescue her. In exchange for Kim, Tommy would hand over the Dino Gems; that was his brilliant plan.

A young man walked out the principal's office. He looked Hispanic, with dark hair and features. Kim felt there was something dark about him, and she hadn't felt this way since Tommy was the evil Green Ranger.

Thomas James Oliver, Kim hadn't seen him since a wedding between two former rangers. They kept things light between them, so there was no discussion of the _letter. _Kim regretted that letter since day one. Not one day has gone by where Kim hadn't thought of Tommy, or the way she had ruined them. There were things going on in Kim's life that she needed to settle first, like her bout with anorexia and bulimia nervosa. After she arrived in Florida, Kim developed the unhealthy habit of bingeing and purging her food. She dropped to her lowest weight of 91 pounds. Kim credited the beginning of her illness to missing her friends and family. Then, it started getting worse. All of the girls around her were perfect. They stuck their landing better than her, or they were in tip top shape. On top of that, there was the added stress of constantly training and not having Tommy's constant comfort, eating and vomiting were her only ways to cope.

No one knew of her illness, other than Trini. Trini knew because she made a surprise visit to Kim in Florida. Jason had informed Trini about the breakup _letter _and the contents. Trini couldn't believe Kim would write those things. It was uncharacteristic of Kimberly Ann Hart. After Trini arrived in Florida, she was informed by Kim's roommate Kim was in the hospital because her heart gave out on her. Trini had never been so heartbroken before, she had to witness her friend in the hospital because her body was so abused to the point it gave out while training. Two days later, Kim was up and talking. That's when Kim told Trini the truth. Kim ended the relationship because she couldn't it anymore; she needed to concentrate on herself before she could give the attention Tommy wanted. As Kim's best friend, Trini made the promise to keep the truth to herself.

"Ms. Hart?" Principal Randall had been calling her for the past five minutes. She walked up to the woman. "Ms. Hart."

Kim was jarred out of her thoughts. She looked at the principal. "Yes. Sorry about that."

Principal Randall coldly nodded. "Follow me in to my office." Kim did. "Take a seat." Kim followed. Randall walked to her seat and sat down. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

Kim nodded and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Then Kim noticed the disgusted look on Principal Randall's face. Kim thought she did something wrong. "Oh, I'm very happy." She nervously smiled.

"Here are the lesson plans." Randall handed the papers to Kim. "Now, I have a question."

Kim nodded as she looked over the papers. "Shoot."

Principal Randall wished she did have her sword to shoot at this woman, but she quickly dismissed that thought. "What is an Olympic Medalist, who used to live in Florida, doing here in Reefside?"

Kim's smile faltered. After Kim had gotten better, she got to a healthy weight and trained for the Olympics. She won silver. Now, it seemed like it was a bad thing to move to California. "I used to live in Angel Grove. I have my teaching certificate, but I was offered a position at a gymnastics gym. However, I can't start until next month." Kim was going to continue, but Randall interrupted.

"Oh, I see now. You are a substitute for the meantime." Randall noted. Kim nodded. "Come, we should get to the classroom."

Kim got up. "Principal Randall, what happened to the current science teacher?" She walked in sync with Principal Randall. Ms. Hart realized her boss was really intimidating. Kids shrunk as they walked passed them.

"He's been sick for the past week. I have a feeling he's lying though." Elsa shook her head off the thoughts of Dr. Thomas Oliver's body. He was her savior during the bait and switch she had pulled earlier in the year. When she fell on top of him, she felt something come over her. However, Mesogog told her to keep close to him. "Dr. Thomas Oliver should be back, or you might have yourself a new job."

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. She rung out her ears, and there wasn't any buildup of earwax. Principal Randall doesn't look like the joking type. Oh God, this woman is serious.

Principal Randall looked at Kim. "Ms. Hart, is something going on?" Even though, she knew she struck a nerve in Kim.

Kim smiled small. "Dr. Thomas Oliver?"

"Yes, he's a doctor of paleontology. He used to work on digs with Dr. Anton Mercer." Eileen informed. They continued talking and walking.

The crane Ninjetti had no clue what she had just gotten herself into.

**Xxxxx**

**In Tommy's Classroom**

All the kids were lounging around. Dr. O obviously wasn't coming to school today. Devin had his backpack open. Ethan, Blue Dino Thunder ranger, was throwing paper balls into his backpack. Ethan was sitting between Kira, Yellow Dino Thunder ranger, and Conner, Red Dino Thunder ranger. Conner and Kira had their books open.

Trent, evil White Dino Thunder ranger, was sitting in the back of the class. He was disgusted at the Dino rangers. He disliked them with a passion.

Conner rolled up a papers, and he threw it towards Devin's bag. It went in. "Good for three!" Conner praised himself.

Ethan had another paper ball in his hand, but he retracted his arms. "Hey, did you guys know we're supposed to get a new teacher today?" He positioned his arms to throw the paper, but he missed.

Conner and Ethan continued trying to throw paper in Devin's bag.

"Yeah, any guesses?" Conner made another one.

Cassidy approached the 'Dino Thunder team's table'. "Well, I heard from a very reliable source, that it's this 80 year old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

"Really?" Ethan indifferently said. Cassidy nodded.

Principal Randall walked in. All the students gathered their things and made their way to sit down. They didn't want to get in trouble with Principal Randall.

"Good morning, class." Principal Randall said from the front. Kim waited outside. I would like you to meet your new teacher. Ms. Kimberly Hart."

The Dino Thunder rangers' ears perked up. That name sounded familiar to them. Trent didn't care, since he never saw the video.

Kim walked in. She gave all of them a bright smile, and she went to stand next to Principal Randall. "Good morning."

As soon as she walked in, all the male students paid attention. Their mouths began to drool. Conner began to notice her body. He looked at her up and down. Ethan did the same. They weren't the only boys to notice the petite woman.

Kira turned her attention to Devin and Cassidy. "Hey. She looks pretty good for 80." But, in the back of Kira's mind that name rang through her ears again. She had met, or seen this woman before. Where? She didn't know.

Devin didn't say anything he was caught in a trance looking at Kim. Cassidy noticed and smacked his arm. He didn't move. She did it again.

"What!" Devin exclaimed at her. Cassidy scoffed.

"Ms. Hart has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet." Randall explained for the new teacher's presence. All the teenage boys nodded. The teenage girls were disgusted. "I would like you to treat her with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver."

Again, Kim froze at that name. What was she to do now? It's not like she would ever come in contact with him. It seemed like Tommy was truly sick, and she didn't want to get sick.

Kim didn't know about Tommy becoming a ranger again. Hell, all of his closest friends didn't even know.

Randall walked off. She gave a nod towards Kim and left.

"I understand this might be a surprise for all of you." Kim began. She smiled at all of them. "Because it's a surprise to me." She muttered. First of all, last time she talked to Tommy, he was a racecar driver. Now, he's a doctor of paleontology, and she's covering for his class.

Kira raised her hand. Kim saw, and she pointed to her.

"What was that, Ms. Hart?" Kira asked.

"Nothing, and what's your name?" Kim questioned the young lady in yellow. Kim also saw the teenagers in blue and red sitting next to in her. There was a guy in white towards the back. The Olympic medalist had seen the news reports of the monster attacks. Could these kids be the new rangers?

"Kira." She answered. Kim gave her a nod.

Kim grabbed the papers from her bag. "Well, um. I am honored to be here. Teaching for Dr. Oliver's class." Kim's voice trailed off. She lost her thinking again. This was a lot for her to take in. "I'm going to hand out these permission slips. These are for your parents to sign." Kim started to hand them out by the stacks. "We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow, to a museum." Kim got back the extras.

All the students began to read over them.

"I'm sure you all will be able to make it." Kim smiled again. "So, let's get started on today's lesson."

**Xxxxx**

**After School**

Ethan, Kira, and Conner were walking together.

"Don't you think she looks familiar?" Kira had been trying to place who this woman was.

Ethan and Conner were still daydreaming about Kim. They had that glassy look in their eyes.

"Hello!" Kira yelled at them. She stopped in front of her guy friends.

"Uh? Uh. What?" Ethan and Conner stammered at the same time.

"Um, who could she be?" Ethan continued with Kira's thinking. He was trying to remember where he saw her.

"Guys, she's just a teacher." Conner said. He thought about the petite woman again. "A very, hot, hot, teacher."

They heard the arguing between Trent, and his father, Dr. Anton Mercer.

"How does Trent handle that?" Ethan pointed at the scene.

Conner shrugged. "What's he even doing on campus? Trent has a car." He knew Trent didn't need his Daddy to pick him up.

They all ignored it and turned to each other.

"What are you guys doing now?" Kira asked them.

"Computer club." Ethan replied.

"Soccer, You?" Conner winked at her. There was no doubt Conner had a crush on Kira, but she had a crush on Trent in his eyes.

"I promised Dr. O I'd help him inventory the lab." Her friends gave her a look. "Plus, he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class." A light bulb went off in Kira's head.

"Do you think Dr. O knows her?" Conner asked his classmates.

"Hmm." Ethan said. "Probably not."

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kira said. She began to walk away.

Conner watched her, and he decided to make a move. "Kira!" He called out. Kira stopped. "Call me, I'll pick you up from Dr. O's."

"I'll do that." Kira blushed. "Bye guys."

Ethan looked at Conner. "You like her!"

"That I do." Conner looked down at Ethan. They walked back to school for the extracurricular activities.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Kira was at a long desk sitting down inventorying the items Dr. O had laid out. Tommy was still stuck in his Black Dino Thunder power suit. He was looking at everything.

"Kira, who's my substituting in my class?" Tommy didn't have a clue. He had sent an email to Principal Randall late last week. Someone must be covering his class by now.

Kira looked at a picture. "Kimberly Hart."

Tommy dropped everything in his hand. That can't be right. Last time he checked, Kim lived in Florida. There could be other women named Kimberly Hart.

Kira saw his reaction. "You know her." She didn't question him. His actions said it all.

"What does she look like?" Tommy tried not to sound so eager, but he needed to know if it was _her_. Could his Beautiful really be in Reefside? Great, how could Tommy see her in the state he was in.

Kira picked up a bone. Tommy took that from her and locked it up. She frowned, but decided to answer his question. "Five foot two inches, petite, brown eyes, caramel brown hair."

He got up and went to grab a picture. It was a picture of the 'original six'. He pointed at Kim. "Her?"

Kira gasped. "I knew she looked familiar." She nodded. "Yeah, she's our substitute or well I guess your substitute." Then, Kira noticed his body expression changed. "Does she mean something to you?"

"Huh? No." Tommy lied. He couldn't explain to his student, that the love of his life stomped on his heart like she was doing the cha-cha. He could battle monsters, but he couldn't tell Kimberly Hart how he truly felt. He hated himself for letting her leave like that. Tommy should've talked to Kim after the letter, but he didn't. He did the coward thing and accepted the letter at face value. Last time he saw Kim was at a wedding, and he let things become awkward. The doctor of paleontology didn't want to know why she left him. He had accepted that a long time ago. Now, she was here.

Kira nodded. "Well, I should get going." She grabbed her things.

"How are you getting home?" Tommy would usually drive his student's home.

The Yellow Dino ranger put her backpack on her shoulder. "Conner is picking me up."

Inside his helmet, Tommy smiled. He saw the looks Conner would give Kira. "I'm sure I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Kira nodded and left. Now, Tommy was by himself. He wished he could get out this damn suit, so he could see Kim.

"Would Kim faint?" Tommy questioned himself. He laughed. "Of course she would." He walked upstairs.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Day, Museum**

The science class arrived at the museum. Kim led the way. "Alright, come along now. We don't want to miss the exhibit." Granted she didn't want to be here, but at least it was better than being cooped up in a classroom. The students followed her.

Kira stopped. Ethan looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Conner looks down at her. "Are you okay?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Ms. Hart was one of the 'originals'." Kira informed them. Ethan was surprised, but nodded his head in recognition.

Conner furrowed his brows. "Original, what?"

They rolled their eyes.

"Jock, you can't be that dumb. She was a power ranger." She whispered.

"So, what now?" Conner asked.

They all shrugged. Kim came out the museum. "Hey! Are you guys going to come and join us?"

"Coming!" The Dino Thunder rangers yelled. They all came inside.

Dr. Anton Mercer was the tour guide. He watched after the class, and he explained to them about the figures and displays they saw. The teens saw their respected dinosaur. Kim nodded in pride at the Pterodactyl. Kira noticed the bird dinosaur herself. Kira wondered how she could bring up she's a ranger to Kim.

The class kept walking. Kim heard a roar in one of the rooms. She furrowed her brows, and she saw a black figure run behind the display cases. Kim needed to see what was going on. Her ranger senses kicked into gear. Kim walked up to Anton. She whispered to him, she needed to use the bathroom.

Anton looked down at her. This was working along with his plan. He agreed to watch the class for her.

Kim snuck into the room where she heard the roar and saw the foot soldier walk into. She had her Ninjetti powers, so if things got rough; she'd be able to defend herself. After examining the room, Kim noticed it was all artifacts, nothing out the ordinary. She was going to walk out, but a Tyrannodrone grabbed her mouth from behind. Kim back kicked the thing.

"Ugh! They don't pay me enough to do this." Kim motioned with her hands. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Kim transformed into her pink Ninjetti robes.

Several more Tyrannodrones come down. Kim started to fight them off. She needed to get out of here. Kim saw Kira come in.

Kira came in because Kim was gone. She got suspicious something happened. Once she saw the pink Ninja, she knew something definitely happened. "Whoa!" Kira began fighting with Kim. "I already knew." She said.

Kim kicked a tyrannodrone. "What!"

Kira nodded. "I'm the Yellow."

More Tyrannodrones came haling down. They grabbed the ladies. "Let us go!" Kim yelled. The Tyrannodrones disappeared with Kim.

The other Tyrannodrones brought Kira to the dinosaur that was hung on the side of the wall.

"Kira, you must listen to me." The Fossilador demanded. Magic was casted on Kira.

The Yellow ranger closed her eyes, and then she opened them. The only color showing were her black pupils. Everything else was white.

"You will do as I command." He instructed for Kira to take the final bone to complete him. Kira nodded and walked out the room.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Kim had already demorphed. She was in her civilian clothing and tied into the extractor chair. The same chair Kira and Tommy had been attached to.

"What do you want with me?" Kim furiously demanded. She was really getting sick of being taken.

Mesogog appeared and began to stalk his prey. "My, my." He said indifferently. He walked up to Kim, and he stroked her cheek. Mesogog felt her flinch under his touch. "You shouldn't be like that, Crane." He hissed in her ear.

Kim was grossed out. "Ew! Why are you guys so disgusting?"

"Why, thank you." Mesogog accepted.

Elsa stalked over to Kim. Kim looked at her. "You look really familiar." Kim examined the woman.

"I'm Elsa, I don't believe we've met." Elsa perused Kim's body. "Master, she's the crane?"

"Yes." Mesogog slithered. He looked at Kim. "I need the falcon."

Kim scoffed. "Nice try fish face. I don't talk to him." Inside, she was freaking out. Always, Tommy and her were targeted. She was hoping they wouldn't get Tommy. He probably had other things to worry about, like getting better.

"Feisty." Mesogog noted. He liked this woman. "No wonder, Tommy talked about you." Mesogog looked at her. "I will give Dr. Oliver until tomorrow night to come and get you, or else!"

Kim was confused. Tommy talked about her, to this thing? She didn't believe that. The last thought before sleep claimed her was Tommy. She prayed he would find her.

Mesogog kept her in his chamber. Tommy was going to get the biggest shock of his life.

**Xxxxx**

**The next day, Command Center**

All morning, Kira had been acting strange. She didn't want to sit or talk to Ethan and Conner. She lied to Dr. O about dino eggs being in the forest. Then she took the bone Dr. O told her not to touch. Now, Kira was nowhere to be found.

The computers in the Command Center went off. The Fossilador monster was terrorizing the city.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" Ethan looked at the screen. He hadn't brought up Kim wasn't at school today.

Tommy was sitting at his desk chair. He turned to Ethan. "Unfortunately, it is."

"Any word from Kira?" Conner wasn't sure whether or not to mention Kim hadn't show up today to class.

Hayley was sitting next to Tommy in her computer chair. "Nothing, but I've been trying." She shook her head.

Conner and Ethan were whispering towards each other, but the whispering turned to yelling, and they began shoving.

"You tell them!" Conner pushed Ethan.

Ethan pushed him back. "You tell them!"

Hayley and Tommy turned their chairs around. "Tell us, what?" Tommy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ms. Hart wasn't in school today." Conner whispered to the floor.

Tommy couldn't hear him. "What?" He needed for him to speak louder.

Ethan sighed. "Ms. Hart wasn't in school today." He said louder.

"As in Kimberly Hart?" Hayley was shocked. She knew about Tommy and Kim's history. Part of her disliked Kim, but the other part of her knew she was the only woman who could make Tommy truly happy.

Tommy nodded. He didn't think anything of it though. "Guys, maybe she got sick." He continued typing looking for Kira.

Conner deeply exhaled. "Now, Dr. O. Don't get mad."

The science teacher didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?" Tommy tried to remain as calm as possible.

"She's been missing since yesterday." Conner finished.

"WHAT!" He yelled. Conner, Ethan, and Hayley noticed upper part of his helmet flash green. They knew he was upset. "YOU WAIT TO TELL ME NOW?" He irately began typing on the keyboard.

"We're sorry." Ethan said. He looked at Tommy's movements, and he began to worry. "It seemed weird she didn't come back with us to school, but we thought she was sick. That's what Anton Mercer told us." After they went looking for Kira, they found her. She was already acting funny. Dr. Mercer said he would be accompanying them back to school, Ms. Hart hadn't felt well. He took care of her transportation. No one questioned him.

"Then this whole thing with Kira happened." Conner knew the situation couldn't be helped. Tommy was ignoring him. "We thought Ms. Hart was going to be in class today, but when we realized she wasn't we knew to tell you. But we couldn't leave campus."

Hayley looked at Tommy. "Don't do anything stupid." She advised. Her best friend would go off the deep end to save Kim. He didn't care if he got hurt; he just wanted her saved. "Tommy, I'm telling you again, don't do anything stupid."

"Conner, Ethan take care of the Fossilador. Hayley go to the museum, I have a feeling Kira's there." Tommy ordered. He needed to get going, and he already set the coordinates for his ATV.

"Where are you going?" Hayley got ready.

"To get Kim." He answered with determination. "I'm going to the island."

Conner and Ethan tried to talk him out of it. Hayley held up her hand. She knew when Tommy got to this point; there was no point in trying to stop him. "Be careful, bring your Crane back." She encouraged.

Tommy nodded, and he left.

"Is this a smart thing to do?" Ethan questioned them. Conner shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." Hayley said. They looked at her. "Kim's the love of his life. He would do anything to save her. Now, morph, I need to get Kira." She left.

Conner and Ethan knew there was no more time to waste.

"Ready!" Conner yelled.

"Ready!" Ethan yelled back.

"Dino Thunder power up, ha!" They shouted together.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

Hayley managed a transmission to Tommy. Kira was helping Conner and Ethan defeat the Fossilador.

Tommy walked through the fortress. He needed to get Kim out of there. Tommy utilized his power of invisibility as he walked down the corridor. He remembered the last time he was here. Take a right, go straight down, then take a left. Tommy reminded himself. He arrived in the main chamber. The crane made her call towards Tommy. Tommy walked in. He heard Mesogog talking to Elsa and the Tyrannodrones.

"Get him now!" Mesogog sneered. He directed them out the room. His back faced towards the door, so he could peer at the monitors.

"As you wish, my lord." Elsa obeyed. She ran out with the Tyrannodrones.

Kim's hope went up. She knew Tommy was here to save her. The falcon called out to her. However, she couldn't see him. He couldn't be invisible. For that matter, how could Tommy have found her? "It's not like he's a ranger." She mumbled. Then she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She shifted around to see who touched her. No one did, or at least she didn't think someone did. Tommy quickly revealed himself to her, and then went back to being invisible. Kim inhaled. She hoped not to faint, but she did.

Tommy cursed under his breath. This felt way too familiar for him. Flashbacks of him showing himself as the white ranger came in his mind. And, another one entered, fighting Lord Zedd. He pushed them back out. Beautiful needed to be saved. He undid the ties on her.

"Dr. Oliver." Mesogog quietly said. "Nice of you to join us." He turned to look at Tommy.

Tommy showed himself. "Mesogog. If you touched one hair on her-" He sneered.

Mesogog snorted. "Touchy, aren't we?" He walked up to them. "I haven't touched your Crane. She's been unharmed. Now, that you are here though. I would like your Dino gem back, and maybe the other ones."

Tommy scoffed. "Over my dead body, Mesogog." Under his helmet, Tommy hoped Kim would wake up soon. He needed her to.

"That can be arranged, Dr. Oliver." Mesogog informed. Elsa and the Tyrannodrones were right behind the falcon and crane.

Tommy hoped she would wake up. He forcefully tossed Kim in the air. Kim's eyes flew open, and she stayed there.

Elsa and the Tyrannodrones were confused. Kim was nowhere in sight.

The Brachio ranger used that to his advantage. He started to attack them. Punches and spin kicks were initiated; he blocked their attacks, and he fought on.

Mesogog looked around for Kim as well. "Where is she?" He calmly asked.

Kim gracefully descended behind Mesogog. She tapped his shoulder. As soon as Mesogog turned around, Kim punched him in the face. He stumbled back from the blow. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Kim morphed into her robes. She cloned herself. Both Kims fought Mesogog powerfully. "I'm sick of sickos like you taking me hostage." They did their spin kicks. "Stop using me to lure Tommy!"

After the Tyrranodrones were done, Tommy used his energy orb to disable Elsa. She fell to the ground unconscious. He looked at the sight of Kim attacking Mesogog. "Gotta love her." He smiled behind his helmet. "Kim watch out!" He warned.

Kim hit Mesogog one more time. She, then back flipped away.

Tommy did his energy orb, and he hit Mesogog from in the back. Mesogog fell over. "Let's go!" Kim ran towards Tommy. He caught her in his arms, and he ran out.

"Tommy, you know I can run out on my own." Kim said.

He ignored her. "I'll let you go when we get through the invisaportal."

"The invisa-?" She felt herself go through one. They landed downtown. "Oh, now I get it."

Conner, Kira, and Ethan ran towards them.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Kira asked. She looked between Tommy and Kim. Tommy's eyes were piercing Kim's eyes. The only thing blocking her from confirming the truth was the damn helmet Tommy was wearing.

"We're fine." Kim answered. She looked at the rangers, they were still morphed, but she definitely knew who they were now.

"The monster was easy to defeat. Hayley told us to aim for the bone Kira gave the thing, and he died." Ethan added.

Conner looked down at Kim. "You're a ninja?" She nodded.

"Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax was walking towards them. He looked at the pink Ninja. "Is this a reunion?" He callously asked. Zeltrax's blood started boiling. Not, only was Tommy a handsome doctor of paleontology, he got the dig Zeltrax wanted, and he wasn't cursed as a monster; now, Tommy had a beautiful woman to call his own.

"Who's that?" Kim asked with her hands on her hips.

"Zeltrax!" The teenagers informed at the same time.

Tommy stood in front of Kim. "Zeltrax, you better stay away from her."

"Why? Does she mean something to you?" He hissed at him. Zeltrax charged at him. Tommy charged towards Zeltrax, and they commenced fighting. "You have to have it all, don't you?"

Tommy was locked in combat with Zeltrax. "I don't have it all." He pushed him off. Now, Tommy remembered Kim wasn't his. That caught Tommy off guard.

Zeltrax got a good hit in. "Ha! A woman can make you crumble." He used his sword against Tommy. The blow made Tommy fly back, and he hit a car. Tommy was lying down. "Give up yet?"

"NOOO!" Kim screamed. The teenagers held her back. She pushed them off of her. She ran to Tommy. He was struggling to get up. "No, don't." Kim advised. He shrugged her off. "Don't do this to me, Tommy." She felt he was still angry at her after everything. Also, she was afraid he was going to get hurt again.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not giving up Zeltrax." He got up and walked away from Kim. "There's only one thing in my life I've ever given up on. I'll be damned if I ever do it again." He referenced his relationship with Kim. Tommy forcefully attacked Zeltrax again. He didn't give up. Tommy attacked, and he got his point across.

Zeltrax flew back, and he hit a wall. He struggled to get up. "This isn't over, Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax disappeared in a flash of light.

The rangers ran back to Tommy. "Wow, Dr. O, you really showed him." Kira complimented.

Conner nodded. "I couldn't have done better myself."

Kim was standing by the car that Tommy flew into. She was already demorphed, and she began to walk away. She felt her job was done.

"Kim!" Tommy called. He ran up to her. "Come back to my house. We have a lot of things to discuss it seems." She warily nodded. "Everyone, back to my place."

Tommy's ATV came. He got on first, and Kim got on behind him. She placed her arms around his waist. Plenty of naughty thoughts ran through her mind. Conner, Kira, and Ethan got on their respective vehicles.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Kim stood in the center of the Command Center, and she did a 360 of the place. This was amazing in her eyes. The technology was up to date, everything was new and advanced. Of course it could never compare to Zordon's Command Center, but this was just as good. She got lost staring at everything. Tommy could see from his chair she was looking around. He returned to looking at the computers.

"So glad you're back to normal, Kira." Ethan said relieved. "You were pretty scary there for a while."

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys." Kira apologetically said.

"No, don't worry about it, seriously." Ethan understood she was under a spell.

"Yeah, I mean, we're kind of used to it." Conner mentioned. Kira glared at him. "I'm kidding, Babe." He saw the blush.

"Get a room, you two!" Ethan playfully chastised. He felt there were sparks there.

"So, Kira, what do you think?" Conner jokingly offered.

Kira caught on. "This weekend." She winked at him.

"What!" Ethan was shocked. He was just messing around.

Conner and Kira rolled their eyes. "NOT!"

Kim listened to the playful banter. It reminded her of high school. She missed those days, they were much easier than being an adult.

Kira got serious. "I'm just glad everything worked out. Kinda weird, though. Why would they want Ms. Hart?"

"They want her, so they could use her against me. Because they had Kim they would think I would just hand over the Dino gems to get her back." Tommy said as he turned his chair to face them.

The teens looked at Kim. She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm his weakness." She guiltily admitted. She hated that she could be Tommy's weak spot.

"Kim don't- it's not your fault." Tommy tried to comfort her. Kim nodded.

"Dr. O., why would that thing be stored in Anton Mercer's museum?" Conner asked.

Tommy shrugged. "It's getting late. Enough crime fighting for today." He said. "You guys should get home, school is tomorrow."

"Got it." Ethan nodded. He waited for his friends.

"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Conner questioned Kira. He hoped she would say yes.

Kira nodded. "Let's go." Conner brightly smiled. "Come on Ethan, we should all go out to get food."

Conner's smile fell. They all walked out. Kira looked back at Conner. She mouthed, 'we can have alone time after'. Conner skipped out after that.

Tommy and Kim were the last ones inside the Command Center. She looked at him. Tommy couldn't get out of his suit. Kim walked up to Tommy. He was still seated in his chair. Kim placed one hand on each side of his helmet. She unbuckled the sides and took it off.

There was the handsome face that sometimes entered her dreams at night. The long hair she remembered was now short and spiked. His light, olive skin color was obviously present. His long eyelashes accompanied his chocolate brown eyes. A fingertip trailed along Tommy's lips. They were full, but not too full. Her fingertip followed the beginning of his goatee to the end. If Tommy hadn't been a power ranger, or a racecar driver, or a doctor of paleontology, or a mentor to the rangers, and o yeah, if he wasn't a ranger now or a teacher, Kim rambled in her head, then Tommy was definitely made to be a model.

Tommy wallowed all of her touches. To this day, her touch still sent a shiver down his spine. "Kim." He looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a position at a gymnastics gym out here." She answered. Her eyes never left his face. Kim missed him, and she missed being in his presence. This was the first time they had been by themselves in years. "I start next month, but I needed to keep busy. That's when I applied for a substitute teaching job." She added. Kim stroked his jawline. "However, I didn't think it was for you."

Tommy stared at Kim. He looked at her brown, doe eyes. Those always got to him. He brushed his hands through her hair. It was still soft and silky. Tommy always loved her lips, and it was taking every ounce of willpower not to kiss her. She's always been beautiful in his eyes. To this day, she doesn't even look like she had aged. To him, she still looked like the Kim he had met in the halls of Angel Grove. The beautiful, 'original pink', woman standing in front of him has definitely grown; she's curvier.

"My situation is complicated right now." He motioned his outfit. She agreed. "I never did plan on missing school."

Kim positioned herself on Tommy's lap. Her legs were rested on each side of him. Her index finger was placed under his chin. She made him look at her. "Did you plan on becoming a ranger?"

His gaze never left hers. "No." Kim placed him in a tempting position. He cursed him staying in a suit. "Tell me something."

Kim bent down her ear was close to his ear. She knew she was millimeters away from touching it. If he moved, then he would feel her mouth brush against his ear. "Something."

Tommy felt her breath on him. She was torturing him. "I need to know about the _letter._" He needed to face his fear. Tommy wanted to know the reason for it. He's waited 8 years for this.

Kim took calming breaths. She stayed on his lap. This intimate position was needed. She wanted to know he was real. Kim's dreamed about seeing him again, and now here was her chance. "Are you ready?"

Tommy nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She explained everything. There wasn't a detail left out. First, she explained how she felt in Florida. He understood it must've been hard to be in a new state all alone. Second, she explained the beginning of the binging and purging. Tommy was shocked by the revelation. The tears streamed down her face. That led to her explaining the anorexia. The crane Ninjetti confessed her lowest weight was 91 pounds. Tommy held her tighter. Kim clarified the only person who knew the truth was Trini. The 'original yellow' had unexpectedly showed up to see her. She had found her hospital in the hospital because her heart gave out. Tommy gasped, he had no clue she was in the hospital because of something so serious. He couldn't blame Trini for keeping this a secret from him, but somewhere in him, he was definitely upset he hadn't been told. His guilt hit his heart as well. All this time, he thought Kim had left him for another guy. She hadn't. How does he repay her? He dates her replacement.

He wiped her face. "I'm mad you kept this from me for so long." He admitted. Kim understood. "What you went through is very serious, and you kept me in the dark." Tommy shook his head. "I should've called you. I'm sorry for dating Kat after the letter."

Kim shook her head. "I'm sorry. I should've never written the letter. Every word I wrote must have been a stab in the heart." His face said it all. "You did what every normal guy does after a relationship ends, and you started dating again."

"We were young." He kept wiping her eyes. "I still care about you. I always have and will."

"But, I still love you. My feelings haven't gone away." She hoped he felt the same.

"Are you over the eating disorders?" He questioned.

"Yup. Been 6 years clean."

"And, are you still going to be my substitute for my class?"

Kim giggled. "As long as things like this doesn't happen again."

"I'm pretty sure a certain black ranger will use his special power to discreetly to watch over you." He assured.

Kim smiled. "Tell me, why do I love you?"

"Why do I love you?" He playfully retorted.

Tommy kissed Kim, and she deepened it. In that one kiss, both were able to prove their love for each other. It really was sealed with a kiss after that.

**The End. **


End file.
